yet another cinderella story
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: when a girl's mother dies & her father remarries to a woman with two daughters of her own, what do you get? you get yet another cinderella story!


(scene show Caitlin with her parents)

Caitlin (voice-over): when I was little, I had the best family anyone could ever as for. Me, my dad, my mom, & no brothers or sisters to share them with, My name is Caitlin primrose. (the title comes on): yes, yes. Life was sweet for me as well. But as I grew up, life became more & more bitter for me. (scene shows Caitlin's mother's grave): first of all, my mom died of cancer. I couldn't even bare the thought of my dad marrying some other woman that could take my mom's place. But of course, (scene shows her dad re-marrying): my dad had to think of the future. (scene changes to the woman throwing her things onto the floor): his new wife was my stepmother, Allison. But we all called her Ali for short. Just for my luck, she had already been married also. & carried two daughters. Ann & Annie. They're like cat & dog when it comes to things that don't involve me. The minute he proposed to Ali, I knew that life for me wasn't going to be what it was when my mom was alive. (scene forwards a few years): now, since my dad married Ali, he hasn't been able to stop eating. It's like that even though he found someone else to take the role of my mom, he still wishes that mom was still here. I miss my mom too, but I'm not doing what he's doing. (scene goes to Ali & Caitlin's dad alone together): & one day, his eating habits made my life a total train-wreck.

Caitlin's dad (to Ali): you know, dear. I have never seen you any more beautiful than you are tonight.

Ali: the same goes for you, handsome man.

Caitlin's dad: that's funny. My chest hurts.

Ali: are you about to let out another burp again? Because I am not letting the smell get to my face again. (Caitlin's dad faints): dear?

Caitlin (voice-over): my dad's eating habits caused him to have a huge heart attack. My dad had been through heart attacks before, but not like this one. (scene goes to her dad's funereal): his last heart attack was so serious, that he died. Leaving me alone with my step-mom & my stepsisters. I was so hurt, I didn't even want to talk about. & of course, I never did.

(scene goes over to Caitlin in the living room with Ali, Anne, & Annie)

Ali: maybe this might be a good time re-organize the house. So we can make the most of this bad time.

Caitlin (still upset): like it'll matter.

Ali (pointing to Caitlin): I heard that, young lady.

Caitlin: sorry, Allison.

Ali: for the last time you call me Ali!

Ali: sorry, Ali.

Ali: very well then. Now, of course, Caitlin will do the vacuuming on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, & Sunday. Ann & Annie will not.

Ann: oh, I can take that.

Annie: me too.

Caitlin: I guess I could do the vacuuming on all seven days.

Ali: ok. Now that it is fine with all of you, I'd like to discus the next chore I have in mind. Caitlin will polish every shoe including her own. & Ann & Annie will not.

Ann: oh, that's fine with me also.

Annie: yeah. Me too.

Caitlin: I guess polishing shoes won't be so bad.

Ali: now, onto the next chore. Caitlin will scrub the floors. Including the kitchen floor & all the bathroom floors on all seven days. Ann & Annie, nether of you will even touch the floor unless you're walking on them.

Ann: good plan, mom.

Annie: yeah. I can handle that too.

Caitlin (a bit upset): I guess I could do that.

Ali: & finally, the cooking, window washing, laundry, trash, yard work, repairing, straightening up, ironing, & everything else will be done by---- Caitlin. (Ann & Annie shows sighs of relief)

Caitlin: uh, Allison-------

Ali: Ali.

Caitlin: whatever. Listen, don't you think it'll be a bit unfair that I'm the one with all the working responsibilities while Ann & Annie will do about absolutely nothing?

Ali: well, Caitlin. I'm not finished YET. (Screen shows Annie): Annie. Your house duties involve dressing yourself, brushing your own hair, applying make-up to your own face, & doing whatever you can to get yourself stalked by thousands of boys.

Annie (turning to Caitlin): see? I'm not complaining.

Ali: & Ann. Your house duties are relaxing, wearing the latest & fashionable clothing, buying lots of expensive things, & doing your own homework.

Ann: mom. I hate homework & you know it!

Ali: ok then, Caitlin. Looks like you have another job on your hands & it is doing my daughters' homework plus your own.

Caitlin (feeling un-balanced): ok.

Ali: & finally, my duties are checking on you, watching TV, reading magazines, & well, being in charge of everything.

Ann (getting up with Annie): well, I guess we better get to work.

Annie: yeah. & don't be lazy, Kate that goes for you too! (the girls leave to do their "duties")

Caitlin: ok. Just a second, though. Allison------

Ali: Ali.

Caitlin: fine. The duties you gave Ann & Annie weren't even real ones like the ones you gave me.

Allison: well, Caitlin consider yourself lucky then.

Caitlin: lucky that I'll be straightening rooms while Ann & Annie are who knows where doing who knows what?

Ali: no, you imbecile! Lucky that I'm even letting you stay under my roof!

Caitlin: but this has always been MY roof.

Ali: so what, Caitlin? Now that I am legally your mother, your roof is my roof!

Caitlin: ok. But what do you mean that I'm lucky you're letting me stay?

Ali: well to be honest with you, Caitlin. By now you would've been out in the streets eating nothing but scraps of who knows what.

Caitlin: then why are you letting me stay if you don't even like me?

Ali: you have your things & I have mine. Now, what was it you said before I told you the real reason why you're lucky?

Caitlin: lucky that I'll be straightening rooms while--------- (Ali covers her mouth)

Ali: bingo. Speaking of that you might want to go to your room for a little surprise my daughters & I arranged for you.

Caitlin: ok then, Allison.

Ali: Ali.

Caitlin (whispers to herself): like it matters. (runs off to her room to find that Ann & Annie are in it)

Ann (about Caitlin's entrance): hey, don't you ever knock before barging in like that?!

Caitlin: well, I------

Ann: well, from now on you will! Because this room is mine now!

Caitlin: but how could you do that? There aren't any rooms left in this house.

Annie: yes there is. The attic.

Caitlin: since when does the attic count as a room?!

Ann: since now! Don't waste time packing your things now, Kate. We already did that for you. Get them up to your new room before I get sick of seeing your ugly face in MY room! (she & Annie throw boxes at Caitlin): get out!

Caitlin: fine! (starts leaving)

Annie: Kate, before you get upset, the attic has an excellent view up there. You'll see soon enough.

(scene goes to Caitlin in her new "room")

Caitlin (voicing over as Caitlin begins crying): I couldn't believe it. Not only did Ali make me do all the work & Ann & Annie do nothing but relax, they made me move into the attic. I just wish mom & dad were still alive. (about 2 years later, Caitlin is walking in the halls when another girl gets in her way): what do you want, Lizzie?

Lizzie: just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that your dad died.

Caitlin: I prefer the terms "left us" or "Is not here now" & he left us two years ago & you haven't cared since.

Lizzie: oh, yeah. Maybe I was setting you up for a teaser!

Rosie: hey! No one talks to Kate like that.

Lizzie (after her watch beeps): look. I would love to stay & hear one of your dumb "step away from my friend speech" but I have cheer practice. (begins to leave): bye, loser 1 & loser 2. (she is gone)

Caitlin: thanks, rose.

Rosie: any time, Kate. But I'm surprised that you won't do what I do for you here at your house. I mean, if I were you, I'd tell Ali to cut the treatment after one day.

Caitlin: well, rose. I would love to tell her that, but the last time I tried to---- (scene flashes back): Ali. I have had it with you treating me like some maid!

Ali: you better take that back, Caitlin primrose. Because one day------ (scene goes back to the present)

Caitlin (continuing off from Ali): ------I will kick you out of my house. & then called me about a million names. Half of which, I didn't understand. But one was (mimicking Ali): an untalented moron!

Rosie: well, one of these days. You'll have to get her to stop ordering you around or at least give some real chores to Ann & Annie.

Caitlin: yeah. & you know what's worse?

Rosie: what?

Caitlin: my parents used to give me like $20 for helping around the house. Ali, Ann, & Annie don't even give me a simple "thank-you" in return.

Rosie: yeah. That.

(scene goes to Lizzie, Ann & Annie at cheer practice)

Cheerleaders: we're number one! Can't be number two! We're going to beat the spirit out of you! (ends)

Lizzie: that was great, girls. We are so going to win the basketball game if we keep up the spirit! (cheers as Roy come up to her): oh, hi dear.

Roy: pleas don't call me "dear" anymore, Lizzie.

Lizzie: ok then, sweetie.

Roy: no "sweetie" either.

Lizzie: love bug.

Roy: no.

Lizzie: pumpkin pie?

Roy: no

Lizzie: sweetheart?!

Roy: NO!!!!!

Lizzie (spooked): how about just Roy?

Roy: bingo.

Ann (coming between them): uh, Roy? Why do you want Lizzie to call you just Roy when you two have been going out since 8th grade?

Annie (coming in): yeah. What's up with that?

Roy: what's up with that, is that I'm breaking up with , Ann, & Annie (shocked): Shock!

Lizzie: why would you want to break up with me, Roy? We had so much life together.

Roy: well, I just thought it was time we went our separate ways after going out for 5 years.

Lizzie: well, you don't know what you're getting into here!

Ann: yeah, Roy! Popular people don't just run into you!

Annie: & what kind of luck would it be if you had suddenly found a girl who's as cool as Lizzie?

Roy: good luck, I guess.

Lizzie: well, no matter WHO you find, you are still going to hear from my lawyers! (leaves for a brief moment, but then returns): & by Lawyers, I mean my parents. (leaves for real)

Ann: bye, Roy. Good luck with the new girlfriend thing. (leaves)

Annie: yeah. Good luck with that. (leaves)

(scene goes to the halls)

Roy (thinking): obviously Lizzie doesn't see that I need a girlfriend who won't use me as some token to be popular. (bumps into Caitlin alone): hey.

Caitlin: hey.

Roy: I'm sorry I got in your way &------- (sees papers flying all around him): messed up all your homework.

Caitlin: oh, it's not mine. Well, some of it is. But the rest of it is my stepsisters' homework. Other wise, it's all good.

Roy: I'll help you get the papers back if you like.

Caitlin: thanks. I would like that very much.

(scene goes to Ali watching TV):

Ali (constantly changing the channels): what else is on? What else is on? (Caitlin comes in): hey, Caitlin. I am surprised that you came home so early.

Caitlin: what? You'd think that grocery shopping would bring me back later than now?!

Ali: uh, yeah. Listen. Ann got car sick earlier & now her shoes are sabotaged with vomit. Clean them until they're 100% vomit-free. & after that, Ann's vomit also got on Annie's jeans.

Annie (yelling from off-screen): my favorite pair!

Ali: anyway, wash them. & my car need to be cleaned & waxed after.

Caitlin: I did that yesterday.

Ali: well, do it again! I will not be happy unless Ann's shoes & Annie's jeans are free of vomit & my car is clean & waxed!

Caitlin: ok, ok. Allison. Chill I'll get to it as soon as I put away the groceries.

Ali: right now!

Caitlin: but the milk-----

Ali (mimicking Caitlin): but the milk. (stops): but nothing.

Caitlin: ok. (goes to leave)

Ali: & it's Ali!

Caitlin: yeah, yeah, yeah.

(meanwhile in Ann's room)

Annie (showing off a dress): what do you think, Ann? Does this dress bring out the best looks in me?

Ann (reading a magazine & not caring): yeah, yeah, yeah.

Annie: "yes it does" yeah, yeah, yeah. "no it doesn't" yeah, yeah, yeah. Or "stop talking to me, I'll give out my opinion whenever I want" yeah, yeah, yeah?

Ann (still not caring): yeah, yeah, yeah. (Caitlin walks by)

Caitlin: you know, things would be a lot easier around here if you two would just listen to each other once in a while.

Ann & Annie (not caring): yeah, yeah, yeah. (Caitlin walks out)

Annie: look, Ann. Just tell me what you think. Because I'm thinking of wearing this dress to the senior prom Saturday.

Ann: you want to know what I really think?

Annie: a little scared, but yes.

Ann: fine. (puts magazine aside & gets up): that dress couldn't be any more uglier than all of Kate's clothing put together.

Annie: next time, do me a favor & just tell me it looks good.

Ann: when it comes to you, I always say what I'm thinking.

Annie: you! (attacks Ann as Caitlin once again walks by)

Caitlin (about Ann & Annie): those girls couldn't get any more mean to each other than they are to me. (walks off to her room & picks up her ringing phone): hey, rose. What's up?

Rosie (over the phone): what kind of dress do you want to wear? Tube, tank, or Shoulder?

Caitlin: is this about the prom Saturday?

Rosie (over the phone): No.

Caitlin: cut the act, Rose I know this is about the prom. & about that, forget it. I am not going.

Rosie (over the phone): but why? Is this about Ali?

Caitlin: maybe.

Rosie (over the phone): for once. Just forget about Ali, Kate. She may make you work around your own house 24/7, but the one thing she can't make you do is to make you stop dreaming.

Caitlin: you may be right about that, rose. But I still don't know.

Rosie (over the phone): look, Kate. When we first met back in the second grade, we promised each other that we would have each other's back no matter what.

Caitlin: & that means?

Rosie (over the phone): look, no matter what Ali says, I'll help you out in any way I can.

Caitlin: ok, rose. Now, about those dresses------ (Ann & Annie are show to be watching her)

Ann (about Caitlin): I cannot believe her.

Annie: me either. (not about the situation): shoulder-strap dresses are so last year.

Ann (slaps Annie in the face): may we please get back to the real problem here?!

Annie: ok.

Ann: we have to tell mom right away.

Annie: yeah. About?

Ann (slaps Annie's face again): what do you think, dimwit?

Annie: ok. About Caitlin considering about going to the prom. (cringes): & please don't hit me again.

Ann (while rolling her eyes): oh, brother.

(scene changes to Ali still watching TV)

Ali (constantly changing channels): what else is on? What else is on? What else is on?

Ann (yelling off-screen): mom!

Ali: in the living room!

Annie (yelling off-screen): mom!

Ali: in the living room!

Ann & Annie (running in): mom! Mom! Mom!

Ali: girls, girls. I'm in the living room! Gosh. Whatever it is, it better be worth all this trouble. (Ann & Annie both talk at once): girls, girls, girls. I can't help you with your problem unless one of you tell me it.

Ann: Kate wants to go to the senior prom this Saturday.

Annie: & if she goes, there's no telling what could happen to our reputations.

Ann: uh, you can tell her to clean our rooms.

Annie: & our closets. I think I found something dead in there.

Ali: girls, girls, girls. Relax. I know one place in this house that needs cleaning. & just cleaning it alone, Caitlin won't even make it to the prom before it's over.

Ann & Annie: you don't mean-------?

Ali: oh, yes I do.

(scene goes to Caitlin cleaning Annie's closet on Saturday)

Caitlin (finds a dead grasshopper in Annie's closet): yuck. Poor little fellow. Why did he have to get into Annie's closet? (throws it aside as Ali comes in): hey, Allison.

Ali: Ali.

Caitlin: right. I kind of want you to know------

Ali (cutting her off): you want to go to the senior prom Saturday, do you?

Caitlin: yes I do. But how did you--------? (thinks for a second): Ann & Annie told you, didn't they?

Ali: yes they did.

Caitlin: well, can I go to the prom, Ali?

Ali: even though you said my name correctly, I have other plans for you.

Caitlin (to herself): of course you do.

Ali: come with me. (scene goes to Ali & Caitlin in the halls): as you may know, Caitlin Ann & Annie are turning 18 this year &-----

Caitlin: wait, didn't they already turn 18 earlier this year?

Ali: don't you be telling me how old Ann & Annie are & will be, Caitlin primrose. Because they will keep turning 18 until I tell them to stop!

Caitlin: ok. That didn't even make any sense.

Ali: oh, it never has to. Anyway, we will be having a big party in the house, & it must be clean from heel to toe.

Caitlin: but I've already cleaned like every room in this house.

Ali: but not------- (opens the doors to her very messy): my bedroom.

Caitlin (surprised): you have got to be kidding me, Allison.

Ali: Ali.

Caitlin: yeah, that.

Ali: you see, I'm going to a bar with Brittney spears tonight. & when I return at midnight, this room must be pristine.

Caitlin: but I'd need heavy equipment. For example, a flamethrower, a jackhammer, anything just to get this room clean in one day.

Ali: don't you sass me, Caitlin primrose. You will do just what I say & have this room absolutely clean by my return. Understand?

Caitlin: no. I'm tired of you always-------

Ali (tuned out Caitlin): understand?!

Caitlin: yes. Ali. I understand.

Ali: very good then, (Brittney honks the car horn): Lay off the horn, Spears! (turns over to Caitlin): Caitlin, would you be a good stepdaughter & toss me my purse?

Caitlin: if I can find it, sure. (digs around & eventually finds it): there you go. (tosses it over to Ali)

Ali: thank you, now get to work on this room if you want to please me. (Brittney honks the car horn again): Spears! Do I have to spell it out for you?! (to herself): Gosh. We haven't even left yet, & already she's acting drunk. (leaves)

Caitlin (removing her cell phone from her pocket): well, better give out the 411 to rose. (calls her)

Rosie (picking up her phone): hello?

Caitlin: rose. Please don't be mad, but Ali's making me clean her room. Where there's a million bugs that are still unknown to scientists.

Rosie: don't worry. I'll see what I can do. (hangs up)

(scene goes to latter when Caitlin is still cleaning Ali's room)

Caitlin: I haven't even made this room half-clean, & it's already 7:30. Only half-an-hour until the prom starts. (doorbell rings & she answers it): Rose?

Rosie: yes. & I have a surprise for you.

Caitlin: what is it?

Rosie (gives Caitlin a dress): Ta-Da!

Caitlin: wow. Rose. It's beautiful. (thinks for a second): but I'm afraid it's going to take more than just a dress to get me out of cleaning the most messiest room in the galaxy.

Rosie: I thought you might say that. Which is why I sent for some help. (a bunch of maids come from behind Rosie)

Caitlin: wow. Rose. You really outdid yourself this time.

Rosie: when it comes to my friends, I like to outdo myself.

Caitlin: but wait. What if Ali finds the maid van or that I didn't clean this mess?

Rosie: we're going to hide the van. & since when to people see who cleans the mess?

Caitlin: since never, I guess.

Rosie: that's the spirit. Now come on, the prom won't last forever, you know. (tries to drag Caitlin with her, but she fails to mover her)

Caitlin: but wait.

Rosie: stop saying "but wait" what other reason could you have for saying those two words?

Caitlin: we have to be back before midnight. That's when Ali comes home.

Rosie: so?

Caitlin: so, how are we going to know when to be out of the prom?

Rosie: I know just the thing. Give me your cell. (Caitlin does so & she does something to it)

Caitlin: what are you doing, Rose?

Rosie: I'm setting your alarm for 15 to midnight. Then we'll just leave the prom the second the alarm goes off.

Caitlin: good idea, Rose.

Rosie: thanks. (give Caitlin back her cell phone): NOW are we all set?

Caitlin: yes.

Rosie: now, we're-------- (the maid come in running & screaming)

Maid: no way are we cleaning that!

Maid 2: it looks like an earthquake shook everything & messed it up.

Maid 3: my shoe is hurting me. (everyone looks at her): a spider climbed into it. (shudders): let me tell you all, it was nowhere near itsy bitsy.

Caitlin: please, do it for me?

Maid: ok. But you so owe us, Mrs. Shamrock.

Rosie: will do.

(meanwhile, at the prom)

Annie: hey, Ann, where do you think Lizzie is?

Ann: probably hiding from you.

Annie (sarcastically): ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Ann. Lizzie likes me. It's obviously you she's hiding from.

Ann: you take that back!

Annie: make me! (they are about to fight as Lizzie comes)

Lizzie (breaking up Ann & Annie's fight): ok, ok. I'm not hiding from anyone. I just ran a little late, that's all.

Ann: what took you?

Lizzie: let's just say that something that happened last month started to happen again before I changed into my dress. (Ann & Annie shudder as Roy walks by them)

Roy (passing them): Ann, Annie, ex-girlfriend.

Lizzie (outraged): he didn't even say my name! (crosses arms): how rude!

(outside the school)

Rosie: now remember, Kate. The second your cell alarm goes off-----

Caitlin: I leave the prom as soon as possible.

Rosie: that's my BFF. (they go inside)

Roy (trying to shoo Lizzie off): please, Lizzie I do not want to play these games with you right now.

Lizzie: oh, come on! There can't be anyone else for you to go out with! (they spot Caitlin entering the room)

Roy: I think there possibly can. (leaves Lizzie for "the girl")

Ann (referring to Caitlin): that dress is so last year, whoever she is.

Annie: & her hair, where did she get it done for the prom? Salon-de-dork?

Lizzie (upset): let's not talk about her, shall we?

Annie: ok, Liz. If that's what you want.

Roy (to Caitlin): you look very pretty.

Caitlin: thank you. It took a lot of work to get myself like this.

Roy: well, I think all that work finally paid off. Shall we dance?

Caitlin: we shall. (they slow dance): do you believe in love at first sight?

Roy: I'll let you know. Right now, I just want to dance & have a good time.

Caitlin: you got it.

(scene goes to Ann, Annie, & Lizzie later that night)

Lizzie: I know how to sabotage the mystery girl. (whispers her plan to Ann & Annie)

Ann: Liz. That's so devilish. I love it.

Annie: me too. (they push over a bowl of fruit punch to make Caitlin slip)

Caitlin (after falling on her butt): wow. This floor is slippery. (gets back up): sorry, Roy.

Roy: it's ok, girl. But what is your name?

(Caitlin's phone alarm goes off weakly)

Caitlin: this really isn't a good time.

Roy: why not?

Caitlin (running off): because I need to leave!

Roy (chasing after Caitlin): wait! Wait! I don't know your name! (Caitlin leaves behind her cell phone): ok, now you forgot your cell! (Caitlin leaves)

Lizzie (about Caitlin disappearing): finally.

(scene goes to Rosie & Caitlin in the car)

Caitlin: faster, Rose. If I'm not home before midnight, I am dead!

Rosie: chill, Kate. I'm driving as fast as I can. & I'm sure Ali will understand if we're home after her.

Caitlin: rose. I live in an attic & take on several chores a day in my own house thanks to that woman. I'm pretty sure she won't understand.

Rosie: ok, ok. No need to be obvious here. (the car breaks down): uh-oh. I think Sal ran out of gas.

Caitlin: oh, now?!

Rosie: it's ok, Kate. You can still make it if you run the rest of the way.

Caitlin: ok. Wish me luck! (gets out of the car & runs all the way back to her house as Ali returns)

Ali (to Brittney spears): thanks for the ride, Spears. I had a great time. (Brittney leaves & Ali sighs heavily): I thought this night would never end. (goes inside): I need to get to bed. I sure hope I'll have no trouble finding it this time thanks to Caitlin. (opens her door to find Caitlin in it as if she had never left)

Caitlin: hey, Ali. I'm all done. So, what do you think?

Ali: (yawns) if only I was awake enough to see the beauty. (collapses on her bed)

Caitlin (tucking in Ali): sweet dreams, Ali. (looks down at the bottom of her dress & sighs)

(the next day at school)

Roy (putting up wanted posters when he stumbles across the principal): oh, sorry, sir.

Principal: sorry won't be enough to keep you from a six-week detention. (leaves)

(scene goes to Lizzie, Ann, & Annie hanging out at their lockers)

Annie (holding her nose): does anyone else wish we had different lockers?

Lizzie: don't complain, Annie. Oh, how I wish I could at least talk to Roy.

Ann: then, why won't you?

Lizzie: Mr. stubborn pants never lets me.

(Caitlin & Rosie come to find a ton of wanted posters all over the school)

Rosie (referring to the posters): wow. He must be desperate to know who you are, Kate.

Caitlin: agreed. & I wish I could tell him.

Rosie: then why don't you?

Caitlin: because what if he doesn't like me?

Rosie: why on earth could he not like you?

Caitlin: you try telling the man of your dreams You're really an ordinary girl with a stepmother & two stepsisters who make you work around your own house 24/7.

Rosie: I'm sure he won't care about any of that, Kate.

Caitlin: you're right. Maybe he won't. I'm going to go tell Roy that I'm the one he danced with at the senior prom!

Rosie: that's the spirit!

Caitlin: & no one will stop me! Not even------- (gets taken away by Ann, Annie, & Lizzie): Lizzie & My stepsisters. (after being taken to a private hall): what do you guys want?

Lizzie: don't play stupid, Primrose. We KNOW it was you with Roy at the prom.

Caitlin: no it wasn't.

Ann: oh, really? Than what did you do to look so good?

Lizzie: a fairy godmother?

Caitlin: there is no such thing.

Annie: really. Well, we are still sure that you were the one at the prom.

Lizzie: & if you even get anywhere close to Roy, this will happen. (pulls out a video tape)

Caitlin (not amazed): what? You're going to hit Roy over the head with that thing?

Ann: nice try, Kate. But no. this is a video tape of you in grade school.

Annie: dancing like Cinderella.

Caitlin: & your point is?

Lizzie: stay away from Roy.

Annie: or else this video will be everywhere.

Ann: maybe even you-tube.

Caitlin: what? You three barely know how to put on pants. Let alone use you-tube.

Lizzie: once again, I say, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!

Caitlin: ok, technically. He's not your man anymore.

Lizzie: JUST KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!

Caitlin (backed down): ok.

Lizzie: good. (leaves along with Ann & Annie)

(we go through a ton of times where Caitlin has a chance to reunite with Roy, but is backed down by Lizzie's threat until the scene changes to Ali watching TV yet again)

Ali (constantly changing channels): what else is on? What else is on? What else is on? (Caitlin comes in with party supplies): ah. Caitlin. You're here with the girls' party supplies.

Caitlin: yes I am. Can I go to the party too?

Ali: no.

Caitlin: of course you were going to say that.

Ali: now go decorate the poolside.

Caitlin: ok, Allison (leaves with the stuff)

Ali: for the last time, Caitlin. It's Ali!

Caitlin: ok.

(scene changes to Ali Standing outside of the bathroom)

Ali: oh, come on, girls you look fabulous! (Ann & Annie come out)

Ann: this is ridiculous, mom.

Annie: yeah, mom. Why do we have to do this when we're already 18?

Ali: because I want to live the lie so, Caitlin will not know that I only told her to clean my room so she'll have no time to attend the prom. (Caitlin Is listening)

Caitlin (about Ali): I so can't believe you would do such a thing like this. Oh, wait a minute. Your Allison Marley. Of course I believe it. (leaving): I am so reuniting with Roy.

(scene changes to the party)

Ali (to Caitlin): what are you doing here? I told you not to come.

Caitlin: you know, Allison. I am not going to let you control my life anymore. (leaves)

Ali: it's Ali!

Caitlin (not caring): yeah, yeah, yeah. (she approaches Roy staring at the cell phone): still looking for Cinderella?

Roy: yes. & how did you know I'm having her under the title "Cinderella"?

Caitlin: because, Cinderella is me. (they have a brief moment which is interrupted by the video of Caitlin imitating Cinderella)

Young Caitlin on the video: ooh. My name is Cinderella. & I live with my wicked stepmother & her two daughters. (pretends to meet prince charming): ooh, dear prince? Care to dance? (ballroom dances by herself & everyone else laughs & present Caitlin runs off in embarrassment)

Roy (chasing after Caitlin): Kate! Not again! (they reach the inside of their living room): Kate. Please don't be upset.

Caitlin (while crying): why shouldn't I? I've just been humiliated in front of most of the 12th grade. & I knew I never should've stepped up to Ali.

Roy: who's Ali?

Caitlin: my stepmother.

Roy: & let me guess. Ann & Annie are her daughters?

Caitlin: yes.

Roy: & they order you around 24/7? (Caitlin nods): well, then you want to know what I think?

Caitlin: what?

Roy: I think I found my new girlfriend.

Caitlin: at last, my prince has come. (they kiss as we see Lizzie, Ann, Annie & Ali scream in defeat)

Ali: I knew I should've made her clean the yard!

Caitlin (voice-over): so, My prince charming finally found me after a long awaited search. (scene goes to Rosie in a dinner): Rosie had a dinner, & she finally found some workers to call her own. (Ali slips which causes her, Ann, Annie, & Lizzie fall): that'll teach them for treating me so badly. (scene goes to Roy & Caitlin near a car with Roy retuning Caitlin's cell phone to her): also, I'd like to say, I finally got my cell phone back. Good as new. (they get in the car): one day, I hope we'll get married, so I'll be away from my stepmother & stepsisters for good. But I'll settle for the way things are now. (speaking): & we all lived happily ever after 21st century style! (the car drives off as the words "the end" appear on the screen)

(end)


End file.
